1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack, and in particular to an audio jack for automatic identification of an external audio input/output device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most personal computers and notebooks have at least two audio jacks, one for audio input, and another for audio output. Audio jacks are typically very small, and hence it is difficult to label it clearly to allow users to distinguish between audio input and output. Users often make the mistake of plugging the external devices into the wrong audio jacks, for example, plugging an input device in an output audio jack. Mismatching the external device and the audio jack causes inconvenience to the users.
In another aspect, the size of ordinary notebooks has become smaller and smaller as a result of computer technology development. A further limitation for notebooks to reduce size is that at least two audio jacks are required for audio input and audio output respectively. Thus, reducing the number of audio jacks required in notebooks increases available space, allowing further reduction in the size thereof.